Project Art Talk
Up For Approval Coalfeather M Coalfeather as a med.cat.... Comments? Rainlegs Um...since I'm not good with chararts...I would say it's great but I would make the blue-gray eyes a tad bit darker so they don't look clear... BreezeSky Oops...... Highlights lightened them a LOT. BRB Okay, it should upload...... If it doesn't in a few minutes, I'll try again... Rainlegs Cool looks great, do you see anything wrong with it?? BreezeSky 05:01, February 24, 2011 (UTC) No, 'cause I can't blur the shading anymore then it is now. I'll add this to her page now. Rainlegs That's ok BreezeSky 00:28, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Blanks I'm sorry I've not been on in ages... I was randomly making some blanks for my deviantart account and thought 'Hey! I wonder whether Bree would like to use these or not!' So, here they are (Be warned, they are awful...)... Loner.png|Loner Leader.png|Leader Kittypet.png|Kittypet Deputy.png|Deputy Apprentice.png|Apprentice Tribe Cat.png|Tribe Cat Queen and Kits.png|Queen and (Removable) kits Medicine Cat.png|Medicine Cat Mates.png|Mates I'm working on the Warrior, Rogue and MC apprentice blanks, hopefully they'll be done tomorrow. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 10:03, June 26, 2011 (UTC) It's fine Leopardclaw. Oh, we don't need Warrior and Medicine Cat done. Rainlegs did those when the site was first made.. They don't look terrible. But, I would remove the kits from the Queen picture, make the eyes on the Tribe Cat a little more whiter and not so much black. Then for the kittypet, I would put the one hind leg(The one with the other leg.. ) down to make it look like the body on ontop of it. You know what I mean? Oh, I would take away the Mates picture since...I mean, why should we use a mate picture? To me, it just doesn't seem right. But, what do you think about it? Then I would make the deputy picture look more like the warrior but have the tail up instead of hanging there, then like, have the one fore paw up. If it seems too much to fix, keep the deputy how it is...But, I would try to fix what I said above...(Big message o.o) That's about it, but, they do look amazing. BreezeSky 15:30, June 26, 2011 (UTC) The idea with the mates is if you have (For example) Firestar and Sandstorm, who are mates, you can have a picture with them together. I don't mind if you don't wnat them. And the queen, I designed that so that you can show the queen with her kits, but if you only want some of the kits they should be fairly easy to remove, but again, I don't mind if you want me to remove the kits. And they are awful.... LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 16:05, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Chat Blankity-blank-blank 'Join' Me want to join. XD Please? 10:24, May 14, 2011 (UTC) JOIN! Can I please join please? (Sorry bout the caps, I'm in a CAPITALS mood...) LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 20:42, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Sure you can join, Rainlegs or me will have you added in, in no time. BreezeSky 20:47, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Join!?!? Can I join please? I'll contribute a ton. :pPaulmer 21:14, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Do you know how to make the colored cat pixels, well, for the cats? I know that might of been a stupid question, but, just asking. Well, there might not be much to do for the project since the pixels are still being made, edits here and there. So, you might have to wait a while untill then. I hope that's okay with you to wait =). BreezeSky 21:53, July 3, 2011 (UTC)